Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style)
MegaLooneyDude257's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Jill - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Bill - Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Liberty (Moshi Monsters) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Gingersnap (Moshi Monsters) *Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Chris Martin *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Squilvia (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Alesha Dixon *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Whitney Houston *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quamire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Desk Sergeant (Big Hero 6) See Also *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) - Liberty Quick Thinking *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) - Gingersnap My Bad *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) - Playful Heart Monkey Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (MegaLooneyDude257 Style) - Transcripts Category:MegaLooneyDude257 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG